Females have sexual dysfunction. Post-menopausal women often complain of discomfort with intercourse, dryness of the vagina and diminished vaginal arousal. Studies comparing sexual dysfunction in couples have revealed 40% of the men had erectile or ejaculatory dysfunction whereas 63% of the women had arousal or orgasmic dysfunctions. Similar to male sexual dysfunction, the prevalence of female sexual dysfunction has been shown to increase with age and be associated with the presence of vascular risk factors and the development of the menopause.
The clitoris is the homologue of the penis. It is a cylindrical, erectile organ composed of the glans, corporal body and the crura. The corporal body is surrounded by a fibrous sheath, tunica albuginea, which encases cavernosal tissue consisting of sinusoids and surrounding smooth muscle. The clitoris responds to sexual excitement by tumescence and erection, although this does not occur with the degree of pressure elevation as found during penile erection. The characteristics of the clitoral blood flow, however, approximately parallel those of the male. See K. Park et al., "Vasculogenic female sexual dysfunction: The hemodynamic basis for vaginal engorgement insufficiency and clitoral erectile insufficiency," Int. J Impotence Res. 9:27 (1997).
Post-menopausal women and women with a history of vascular risk factors have been shown to have significantly more complaints of self-reported female vaginal and clitoral dysfunctions than pre-menopausal women or women without vascular risk factors. Such problems include, but are not limited to, atherosclerosis-induced vaginal engorgement insufficiency and clitoral erectile insufficiency syndromes.
What is needed is a pharmaceutical that is effective to treat such syndromes. Such pharmaceutical should lack in significant side effects.